


Contradictions

by myladyriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/pseuds/myladyriver
Summary: As much care as she put into the rest of her life, she seemed to put just as much carelessness into her home life.





	Contradictions

Hermione watched Bellatrix putting herself together for the day, reflecting on what a strange bundle of contradictions made up her roommate. Thanks to Bella, there were black clothes scattered all around their room, piles of books everywhere, hair care items all over the bathroom counter, and usually, combat boots kicked off into opposite corners of the room. But when it came to herself, Bella was immaculately careful. She designed her look for the day meticulously, starting with stockings attached to garters and one of her many black corsets. Who even wears corsets anymore? Hermione wondered to herself, at a loss. Then came jean or slacks, always black, and only on very rare occasion a skirt. A blouse was next, carefully picked to accentuate the job the corset was doing. She always wore the same pair of combat boots, and depending on her day, either a long trailing black sweater or a leather-accented blazer.

She put the same amount of thought into her hair and face. She’d lean over the counter in the bathroom as she drew on black eyeliner, curled her already absurdly long lashes, and coated them in mascara, her eyeshadow done in cool shades of grey. She never wore bronzer or blush, just dusted her pale skin with equally fair mineral powder cover-up. And her hair was always a project, one she embarked upon dutifully every day that she left their room. (On days she stayed in, she was almost unrecognizable from the woman she presented herself as to the rest of the world.) Her freshly washed and conditioned hair was allowed to dry, time-consumingly, naturally without toweling of any kind. She would then carefully separate out the locks of curls and wear it down, or rangle the incredibly amount of dark hair she had into an elaborate updo. (Again, on days she stayed in, it was all different. She dressed in black tank-tops and leggings, with her hair either in a loose braid over one shoulder or pulled carelessly up into a bun.) 

Yes, Bellatrix was a mass of contradictions, a beautiful mess. No one, except perhaps Hermione herself, worked as hard as she did, was as dedicated to their studies, put as much of themself into their classes. And yet she was the most frustrating person to have as a roommate. As much care as she put into the rest of her life, she seemed to put just as much carelessness into her home life. She would return empty beverage and food containers to the fridge, leave her belongings strewn about the place, keep her bed a constant jumble of clean but tousled, unmade blankets and sheets. About the only considerate thing she did was to always use earbuds when she studied, and Hermione suspected that was more about volume control than anything else. She must have been blasting her music when she worked, because she became completely deaf to everyone else the moment she curled up in bed to do coursework. In other words, she completely baffled her roommate, and was a source of constant frustration to her.


End file.
